The Host
by teknikmastarna
Summary: The Host


I backspegeln kunde han se de två blåvita bilarna komma allt närmare. Hans händer hade börjat darra allt mer våldsamt och han kände hur svettiga de började bli. I passagerarsätet famlade Aaron i bröstfickan på sin smutsiga flanellskjorta tills han fick tag på det han sökte efter, en liten sandfärgad kapsel. "Brandt", Aaron försökte hålla sin röst lugn men lyckades bara nästan. Brandt nickade kort och lyfte handen mot sin egen ficka. Precis som Aaron så visste han att om sökarans bilar stoppade dem så skulle de ta kapseln i munnen, bita till och låta giftet sprida sig. Utan att tveka så skulle de båda ta sitt liv, för om parasiterna fick tag i dem så skulle de få deras minnen och hitta de andra.

_När han öppnade dörren möttes han av Sophies ljusa skratt som ekade från köket. Med kladdiga händer och mjöl på kinderna kom femåringen rusande mot honom så fort han stigit in i hallen. Han böjde sig ner för att möta hennes kram och medan hon ivrigt pratade på om sin dag så lyfte han upp henne och följde lukten av nybakade bullar in till köket. Där fann han en stressad Sara som sprang fram och tillbaka för att försöka städa upp efter den kladdiga lilla flickan. Han satte ner Sophie och sa åt henne att gå och tvätta av sig. Han fångade tag på Saras hand och drog henne intill sig. _

Hans fokus var på helspänn och han uppbådade all självkontroll för att inte gasa och öka avståndet mellan dem och sökarnas bilar, som oroligt nog tycktes bli allt mindre för varje minut. Men han kom ihåg Wandas ord och höll hastighetsgränsen, precis som alla de andra själarna skulle göra. Han visste mycket väl att deras ända chans att lura sökarna vore att låta dem tro att de var en i mängden. Sökarnas bilar kom allt närmare och nu kunde han se ytterligare en komma längre fram i den mötande filen. Något var fel, varför var det så många sökare just här? De hade bara någon mil kvar innan de kom till det första gömstället där de skulle dumpa bilen och sedan byta till jeepen och åka hem. Hem. Han möte Aarons blick och i sin väns ögon kunde han se den växande skräcken och paniken som han själv kände. "Vad i helvete har de nu gjort?".

_Sara kom hem en dag från att ha lämnat Sophie på förskolan med ett uttryck fyllt av oro. Hon pratade på om att personalen betet sig annorlunda, något om att deras ögon reflekterat ljuset och att de inte känts som sig själva. Han hade lugnande tagit sin frus händer och sagt att det nog bara varit inbillningar, att det inte var någon fara och Sophie skulle komma hem glad och välmående precis som alla andra dagar. Han övertalade henne att gå och lägga sig och vila ett tag och sedan åkte han till jobbet. _

Ett trummande ljud fick dem båda att höja blicken. En svart helikopter cirkulerade nu ovanför motorvägen och ur en megafon fäst på dess sida hördes en uppmaning till alla bilister att stanna sina fordon. Brandt kastade en blick i sidospeglarna och kunde se hur sökarnas bilar hade kommit närmre dem nu. Om de stannade skulle det vara kört. Sökarna skulle se alla de stulna varorna och förstå vad de var. Eller så skulle de se att den silvriga, reflekterande ringen fattades i deras ögon och de skulle vara avslöjade som människor. De fick absolut inte stanna. Han la i en högre växel, gasade och kastade sig in i högerfilen innan han växlade upp ännu en gång. I bakspegeln kunde han se sökarnas bilar reagera på hans drag och hans ögon sökte febrilt efter en flyktväg. Ingen. Närmsta avfart var om en mil och runt om dem fanns bara åkrar. En bromsande bil framför dem tvingade Brandt till att göra en kraftig sväng vilket orsakade kapseln att hitta sin väg ut ur hans grepp och ner på golvet. "Helvete" svor han lågt.

_Hon ringde vid lunchtid och var utom sig. Sara kunde inte sluta prata om ögonen och nu ville hon åka och hämta hem Sophie. Brandt försökte lugna henne men efter många misslyckade försök över telefonen gav han upp och fick henne att lova att ringa när de var påväg hem. _

De andra bilarna började långsamt stanna och de som hade sett Brandt och Aarons skåpbil komma farande svängde ut och stannade i vägrenen. Det var som att allt stod stilla medan de susade fram med sökarnas ljudliga sirener tjutandes bakom sig. Tiden, människorna, allt, gick i slowmotion. "Där!" nästan skrek Aaron och pekade mot en öppning i vägräcket som skilde de norra och de södra filerna åt. Brandt gjorde en skarp sväng, utan att sänka farten mer än absolut nödvändigt och de kastades in i den mötande filen.

_Efter två timmar hade hon ännu inte ringt och Brandt bestämde sig för att ringa henne. Hon hade säkert bara glömt men han kände ändå att en svag oro började ta form i hans mage. Samtalet gick till telefonsvararen direkt. Han packade ihop sina saker och gick ut till bilen, la sina saker i baksätet och skulle precis köra ut när han kom ihåg att han glömt telefonen på sitt bord så han gick upp för att hämta den. När han kom dit såg han att han hade ett missat samtal och ett medelande från Sara. _

Bara ett fåtal av sökarnas bilar hann reagera i tid på deras drag och de flesta missade öppningen. Två bilar klarade de dock och var fortfarande efter dem tillsammans med bilen som funnits där tidigare. Helikoptern cirkulerade fortfarande oroväckande ovanför dem och i fjärran kunde de se det blinkande ljuset av ännu fler sökare som inom kort skulle möta dem och då skulle de vara fast. Det började gå upp för dem att de inte skulle ta sig ur denna situation. "Tänk om vi…" Aaron avbröt sig när han såg uppgivenheten i sin väns ögon. Inte den här gången.

En gång i tiden hade en tunnel lett österut precis under den här motorvägen, en rasolycka hade gjort att man stängt tunneln och det ända som fanns kvar var avfarterna till de tidigare ingångarna. Ingångarna hade inte längre någon öppning, utan där möttes man istället av en betongväg.

Tillsammans fattade de beslutet utan att yttra några ord. Valet var självklart. Brandt ökade farten och de kunde se avfarten närma sig. Det här var deras enda val och de skulle göra det för att rädda de andra. Tårar brände bakom hans ögonlock när han såg sitt liv spelas upp. Han hörde sin dotters skrattande röst, mindes Saras gröna ögon och känslan av att ha henne nära intill sig. Avfarten kom närmare och närmare. Han tänkte tillbaka på de sista ord han hört henne säga, han mindes hur han stått på deras mötesplats och väntat. Men hon kom aldrig.

De var nu framme vid avfarten. Han svängde av, tryckte ner gasen och tillsammans fortsatte de rakt fram, fortare och fortare tills de kom fram till väggen. Det sista han kunde minnas var hennes sista ord.

_"Kom inte till förskolan och åk inte hem. De har tagit Sophie. Jag vet inte vilka de är, men det har gjort vår dotter till en av dem. Brandt, hon finns inte längre, hon är död." Hennes röst skar sig och han kunde höra den bakomliggande gråten. Hon fortsatte, "Vi måste fly, annars kommer de att ta oss också. Möt mig vid klippan, du vet vilken jag menar. Älskar dig."_


End file.
